1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to body surfing, and more particularly to a body mounted attachment for body surfing. In one embodied form, the disclosed invention comprises a pair of laterally spaced plastic fins in a prescribed orientation mounted to a flexible support and an adjustable belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfing enthusiasts have long enjoyed water sports involving the ability to ride a wave. Surfing is a vastly popular sport which sometimes involves the use of a board upon which the surfer stands or lies flat on his belly to hydroplane down the front face of a wave. A pair of fins (skaegs) attached to the underside of the board provide the surfer with the ability to control the stability of his ride and to control the direction and position of the board on the wave face. For instance, the surfer can control his movement along a wave face by shifting the position of his body weight. Surfing, however, can be a difficult sport for the novice without the proper equipment and training.
Body surfing is another way to enjoy the thrill of a wave. Body surfer's, generally, simply extend their bodies horizontally, projecting their arms forward and in line with their body while allowing the breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf. To the body surfer, it is important to be able to ride waves of varied sizes, to enjoy a stable ride and to be able to control direction and position on a wave face. Since a body surfer rarely uses any equipment other than swim fins, it is quite difficult for a body surfer to adequately control the stability of his ride and control his direction and position on a wave face.
Various sporting equipment have been described in the prior act to enable a body surfer to have some control over his ride. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,652 relates to a body mounted surfboard. This patent discloses a surfboard comprised of a rigid body which is held to the front of the body surfer's torso. The surfboard has a concave inner surface which fits against the front of the body surfer's torso. The surfboard extends across the chest of the wearer and covers a length from the wearer's chin extending the full length of the body surfer's torso. However, the surfboard must be fitted to the torso of each individual body surfer and may be hazardous to body surfers because of its rigidity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,675 relates to a steerable surfing body board. As disclosed, the surfer lies flat on the board and hydroplanes down the front face of a wave. A pair of fins and rudders are provided on the lower surface of the body board. The position of the rudders are controlled from a handle on the upper surface of the body board. The body board is a relatively expensive and complicated method for riding a wave than simply body surfing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,636 relates to a body surfing shirt. The shirt is stated to provide protection to the body surfer from ocean bottom scrape cuts, cold water hypothermia, jellyfish and sea nettle stings and the like. Fitted pads on the underside of the forearms and on the chest areas of the shirt provide buoyancy to the body surfer. The buoyancy enhances body surfing by providing an extra degree of lift and floatation which increases the speed and distance traveled during body surfing. The disclosed body surfing shirt, however, does not provide any means whereby the body surfer can control the stability of his ride or control his direction and position on the wave.
Also described in the prior art are swimming devices which are comprised of fins attached to the waist or torso of the wearer. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,485 relates to a swimming training device wherein a single rigid fin is attached to a swimmer around his waist. The fin extends from the front or back of the swimmer's torso and points fore to aft. This fin, rather than providing control of the swimmer's movement, provides resistance to the swimmer's forward movement so that the swimmer can build up his endurance. Therefor, the device is not useful in body surfing application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,980 relates to teaching equipment for swimming wherein a pair of fins are mounted between the swimmer's waist. The fins are stated to laterally extend, in a nonflapping symmetrical position to restrain up and down movement. The purpose of this device is to keep the swimmer close to the surface for the so-called "porpoise kick". In contrast, this restrained movement is not desirable for full maneuverability in body surfing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,906 relates to underwater swimming equipment which comprises a bladder member and fin assembly which is held to the swimmer's back by a harness assembly. The equipment provides the swimmer with buoyancy and a forward propulsive force.
Also described in the prior art are devices attached to the swimmer around his waist or torso which provide buoyancy. These are U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,959, U.S. Pat .No. 1,859,660, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,358, U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,530, design patent number 197,820, design patent number 245,532 and design patent number 280,005.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized the need for an improved attachment for body surfing of relatively simple design which promotes buoyancy and stability to gain maximum use of large and small waves of varied conditions. The torso wrap for body surfing should also be adjustable, lightweight and sufficiently buoyant to provide flotation but not to hinder maneuverability for body surfing application. The present invention fulfills these needs.